


Feather Pillows

by awkward_tumbleweed



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_tumbleweed/pseuds/awkward_tumbleweed
Summary: You arrive at Jerusalem tired and wanting nothing more than to sleep before you started anything. However, it seems a certain assassin had already beat you to the bureau pillows.Oh, well. Altair will just have to deal with you when he wakes up.





	Feather Pillows

_Damn guards._

You grunted as you pulled yourself up unto the Assassin's Bureau roof, and let out an exhausted sigh when you realized the amount of strength it would take for you to climb back down to get in. Strength you weren't sure you had. _Who came up with the roof entrance idea?_ Malik would know. But you can't ask the man if you don't climb down.

You peeked over the edge, your mind momentarily toying with the idea of jumping down. Surely it won't be that bad of a fall? Thankfully, the rational part of your thinking organ won over your body, and with a swing of your leg you began your descent, making sure to groan with each move. For a second you just hung over the small fountain, then with a push of your arms, you finally landed. _Malik could wait,_ you thought, turning around and getting ready to fall unto the soft pillows that made up the small bed in the bureau, but froze when you found it fully occupied.

Altair Ibn-la'Ahad had beaten you to the pillows, his large body face-up and streatched over every single one. You felt like crying. Sure, you were an Assassin, only a few ranks away from becoming a Master, but riding hard on horseback to Jerusalem all the way from Masayaf with no rest, then getting chased around the city by pesky guards can do things to a well-seasoned Assassin; like make them want to drop to the floor and cry.

 _Maybe he'll wake up soon?_ The thought stopped you from breaking down. But only by a small bit. Seems like you'll be talking to Malik after all.

"Safety and Peace, Malik," you greet the Dai, pulling down your hood as you approached the counter.

"Ah, Y/N." Malik gave you a small smile. "It has been a while."

You nodded. "Indeed. Have you received word from Al Mualim of my mission?"

"Of course," he replied, momentarily disappearing behind his desk as he retrieved a well-used log book, "your dealings will be in the Rich District, but that is all I will tell you for now. You look like you are about to fall over, my friend. Get some rest."

"I would if our comrade over there had not hogged all the pillows," you huffed, with a role of your eyes.

Malik's chuckle surprised you. It wasn't of mockery or malice- the two emotions that anything Altair-related seemed to bring out in Malik ever since Kadar's death. Instead, it was one of genuine mirth. "Kick him off," he said, "he is as exhausted as you are when he arrived, I'm sure it would not even make him flinch."

Something happened between the two men since the last time you saw Malik when he was first transfered to Jerusalem, that somehow mended their relationship. You could tell it wasn't fully fixed yet, but it will surely get there, and you couldn't help but be happy. 

You knew Altair before his head became bloated with arrogance, and you admired him, something you once told Malik. He laughed at you then, teasing you for your feelings for you fellow assassin, but he supported you none the less. Even when Altair started thinking he was better than everyone else, saying that the assassin you liked was "still somewhere in there." However, after Kadar's death, he had nothing but foul things to say, and you didn't blame him. You had a few choice words for the ex-Master Assassin as well. So, if Malik and Altair were becoming friends again, then it could only mean that the assassin you once knew was finally returning, and you didn't have to feel guilty for still harboring feelings for the man.

You grinned at Malik. "Or I could just take my blade across his neck and be done with him. He won't get a chance to steal the pillows from me again."

"I would have to stop you then," he chuckled again, "it would seem the world still have need of Altair Ibn-la'Ahad."

Your gaze went to the sleeping form of the aforementioned man. "It would seem."

Malik turned back to his work, and you walked back into the bureau's main chamber. There were other rugs around that you could sleep on, but they didn't come with pillows. Staring down at Altair's umoving body, you made your decision. He'll just have to deal with you when he wakes up as punishment for hogging all the pillows.

•

When Altair stirs back into consciousness hours later, there is a warm weight on his chest, and strands of hair in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I took the liberty of making Reader-chan's hair long for that last part. Hehe!! I hope you guys enjoyed it!!! <3


End file.
